Large mobile telecommunications networks now boast virtually complete coverage of most areas. The services provided by these networks are expanding as more and more devices possess multi-media capabilities. As a result, services consume ever-increasing bandwidth, and network providers seek methods of streamlining the provision of services in order to maintain adequate quality of service. Redundancy of equipment that can offer the same services from one area to another allows a provider to decrease long-distance transmission and with it bandwidth consumption. Redundancy within the same area allows a provider to better balance the load experienced by any one piece of equipment and keep service levels high. However, the ability to change from one network element to another can encounter difficulties when the service involves certain protocols.